Passive optical networks (PONs) utilizing wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) technology are considered to provide a potential solution for low cost, resource efficient access networks and metro networks. PONs typically comprise an optical line termination (OLT), a remote node (RN), optical network units (ONUs), feeder fibres between the OLT and RN, which are shared by all the ONUs, and distribution fibres provided between the RN and each ONU. In order to provide service levels and agreed levels of connection availability within this type of optical communications network, it is necessary to provide protection within the network. Various protection schemes for PONs have been proposed including providing interconnection fibres between neighbouring ONUs to provide protection for the distribution fibres, including a protection scheme for PONs comprising arrayed waveguide gratings (AWGs) which utilizes the cyclic property of the AWGs and provides a neighbouring connection pattern between ONUs, as described by Chen et al, “high utilization of wavelengths and simple interconnection between users in a protection scheme for passive optical networks”, Photonics Technology Letters, volume 20, no. 6, 15 Mar. 2008.